Obstinada, orgullosa, entrometida
by desperatesmirks
Summary: Apenas la conoció no se dio cuenta de lo especial que ella era. -Oneshot, Will/Lyra-


_**.Disclaimer:** El universo de His Dark Materials (love it) le pertenece a Philip Pullman (bastardo insensible)_

**.Advertencias: **Spoilers de La Daga, ubicado en esa linea temporal.

**.Notas:** Regalo de cumpleaños de **phoenixgfawkes**.

* * *

**Obstinada, orgullosa, entrometida.**

* * *

Mientras iban en busca de su padre, Will observaba a Lyra caminar frente a él con Pantalaimon transformado en armiño sobre sus brazos. Observaba su andar, obstinada como siempre no se atrevía a mirar atrás, orgullosa, no se permitía quejarse del cansancio, entrometida, ella también se fijaba en él de reojo.

Apenas la conoció no se dio cuenta de lo especial que ella era. Estando en una ciudad abandonada, en donde lo único que le importaba era mantenerse seguro y a salvo, lejos de aquellos hombres que lo perseguían, lo que menos se iba a fijar era en la niña a la que le había dejado un cardenal en la mejilla.

Lo que sí se dio cuenta, es que esa niña no era igual a las otras que había conocido. Si una de esas niñas tenía un cardenal como ese sobre su cara, Will no dudaría que llorarían y harían berrinches típicos de lo que eran, niñas. Sin mencionar que esas niñas jamás se pelearían con un chico estén en la situación que estén.

No, Lyra no era como todas aquellas chicas. Ella no lloraba y jamás se quejaba si le dolía algo, solía quejarse sí por cosas que cualquier persona consideraría normal, pero es que si hay algo que también notó Will cuando la conoció, es que ella no era normal.

Las niñas que Will conocía se hubiesen preocupado por la ropa que llevaban, por si ya eran lo suficientemente grandes para poder utilizar maquillaje o si los niños ya se fijaban en ellas. Lyra, en cambio, se quejaba de su ropa simplemente porque no era digno que una mujer vaya por ahí con pantalones, no por si le quedaba bien o si el color combinaba con el de sus ojos, claramente eso no le importaba. Mucho menos si se veía bonita.

Además, ella no simulaba que era mejor de lo que en realidad era, ni aparentaba ser otra persona, Lyra tenía reacciones altivas y orgullosas porque había sido criada así, era toda una aristócrata. Y a Will no le molestaban esas cosas, o tal vez sí, lo que a él le molestaban eran las personas falsas, y Lyra no era una de esas personas, aunque sí sabía mentir bastante bien.

Sin embargo, a veces, Will se contenía para no gritarle o amarrarla a una silla para que se quedara quieta, pues por más que se haya dado cuenta que Lyra no era igual a las demás niñas, también se dio cuenta que le sacaba de quicio mucho más que otra persona que hubiese conocido.

Porque Lyra podía no fijarse en su apariencia ni importarle que era una niña y debía conservar todos los modales de una, pero eso no significaba que estaba bien que subiera a los tejados de las casas de Cittàgazze, que decida realizar cosas por ella misma cuando era claro que no podía (y ahí es donde Will entraba en escena teniendo que ayudarla), que sea entrometida y pregunte cosas sobre él en el alietómetro (sin preguntarle), y que cree más problemas de los que pueda solucionar.

Para ser sinceros, Will odiaba que hablara tanto (y de más), que siempre quisiera entrometerse en lo que no le incumbe, que actúe sin pensar, sea imprudente, orgullosa, testaruda, confianzuda y loca. Es decir, había confiado plenamente en él y se sintió segura al saber que era un asesino. ¿Qué clase de ser humano hacía ese tipo de cosas? ¿Quién pensaba de esa manera? Lyra, ipor supuesto./i

Odiaba la estúpida forma que tenía de morderse el labio, de desaparecer sin avisar, de que lo observe con esa mirada de curiosidad cuando creía que él no lo notaba, que le mintiera y que le diga las cosas que él no quería escuchar (de entrometerse, una y otra vez).

Y aún así, aún de que a veces odiaba su compañía, mientras caminaban por ese bosque siendo vigilado por las brujas y yendo en busca de su padre, Will no podía evitar pensar que si se hubiese encontrado con otra clase de niña en esa desolada ciudad, ahora estaría perdido y sin saber qué hacer. Sin contar la ayuda que los amigos (extraños) de Lyra les proporcionaban.

Will se detuvó unos momentos sobre una gran raíz de un árbol, pues la herida le estaba doliendo demasiado y necesitaba descansar. Con su otra mano sujetó su muñeca izquierda para observar cómo estaba el vendaje, otra vez estaba lleno de sangre. Will no se permitió dejar salir el angustiado quejido que se asomaba en su garganta, cuando otra mano le retuvo el brazo, quitando su mano sana de allí (con muy poco tacto, a decir verdad), el chico intentó sacarse de encima a Lyra sacudiendo su brazo pero no sirvió mucho, era obstinada después de todo, ella lo miró seria y Will se dejó hacer, no tenía demasiadas fuerzas.

Lyra le permitió a Pantalaimon transformarse en gorrión y posarse sobre el hombro de Will, en un principio le había molestado y desconcertado, pero se dio cuenta que si era Will a quien su daimonion tocaba, no le molestaba demasiado, además él lo necesitaba.

Ella no dijo nada mientras cambiaba las vendas (se había rasgado un poco de tela de su propia remera, dejándola un poco más corta), así que Will no iba a decirle nada y se limitó a mirarla.

Ver cómo se mordía el labio mientras veía el estado de la herida, pero no decía nada más.

Ver cómo se empeñaba en que la venda quede de la manera en que ella la colocaba y no de otra forma. (Obstinada).

Ver cómo se sonrió al ganar la batalla contra la venda y sin pedir perdón por haber hecho soltar un quejido de dolor a Will cuando le apretó sin querer su herida. (Orgullosa).

—Will —le llamó, él la miró a los ojos—, encontraremos a tu padre, ya verás. No tienes porqué preocuparte.

(Entrometida).

Pero ahí, Will vio cómo sus rizos dorados que se encontraban llenos de tierra se movían con los movimientos de su cabeza, la mancha que tenía sobre la nariz y cómo su labio inferior se hinchaba, casi imperceptible, cuando se mordía el labio.

Se dio cuenta allí, que Lyra era más distinta a todas las niñas que había conocido en el pasado de lo que él creía, era más especial de lo que pudo haber pensado alguna vez, porque era la primera niña (y tal vez la única) que cuidaba de él, de una manera muy extraña, que se entrometía, orgullosa y obstinada, en su vida. Y le gustaba.

**.**

* * *

¿Reviews?

_**Carli,** Will y Lyra OTP~~_


End file.
